


Don't play with me.

by Unpopular_ships



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Love Letters, Other, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, rip Sunstone's confidence, well future self harm ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpopular_ships/pseuds/Unpopular_ships
Summary: Sunstone had always liked Rainbow but she never thought it would go this way.
Relationships: Rainbow Quartz 2.0/Sunstone (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

BEEP!

BEEP!

Sunstone slowly opened her eyes as her alarm clock kept beeping. Light beamed through the window above her head. She softly stretched before she sat up. She had a huge fluffy blanket on her that she moved off of herself before she got up to turn off that annoying clock. The clock was set up on her desk, the desk was a mess. There were papers thrown about on the desk, the papers had long essays about varying topics that she was going to finish but inside she knows she'll never finish them. She knew she should tidy it up, she’ll get around to it eventually. 

Sunstone went into her walk in closed right by her desk, most of what was inside of it was shades of blue or pink. She looked through her clothing for quite a while before she chose a pink denim jacket, blue pants and a light pink shirt to match. She quickly took off her pajamas and slipped on the clothes she picked out. She exited the closet, she pondered what she should make for breakfast. She exited her room, The tv was on but muted. Rainbow forgot to turn it off, again. 

She walked over to the plug the tv was connected to and took it out. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a recipe book from a cabinet. She started flipping through it trying to find something actually good to make. She remembered that Rainbow told her that Cinnamon Rolls were his favorite. She went to the page with the Cinnamon Rolls and quickly got to making it. Sunstone found it off that Rainbow wasn’t up yet. Rainbow often woke up an hour early, Sunstone shrugged it off. Maybe he just stayed up late and is sleeping in, or he forgot to turn on his alarm. 

Sunstone was about to head to Rainbow’s room to see if he was awake. The oven started beeping letting her know that the Cinnamon rolls are done so she decided to wait a little to check up on Rainbow. She grabbed the Cinnamon rolls from the oven and placed them on the counter. She doused them in frosting, she cleaned her hands as she got frosting all over her hands. After she finished she went to Rainbow’s door and knocked. “Rainbow? You up? You might miss out on breakfast,” Sunstone called. Sunstone sighed before going into the living room.

She plugged in the tv before sitting down on the couch, she grabbed the tv remote from the table and started flipping through the channels. Sunstone heard a sudden bang from Rainbow’s room. Sunstone turned her head to look at Rainbow’s door to try and see was causing a ruckus. She noticed rainbow grabbing his bag from the kitchen counter. He grabbed a Cinnamon roll and put it in a food bag and put them in his bag. “Wait- you're not gonna eat your breakfast now? Your job is not for awhile,” Sunstone questioned. 

“What? I just wanna be on time, I almost overslept again,” Rainbow stated as he walked over to the door. He quickly left not even giving Sunstone a goodbye wave as he left. Okay this is getting real suspicious, He never did this once since they've been living together, and they've been living together for over a year. She got up before walking over to where she placed the Cinnamon rolls on the counter and covered the pan the Cinnamon rolls were with plastic wrap before putting them in the fridge. She went back to the living room and sat back down on the couch.

Sunstone flipped through the tv channels again trying to find something interesting to watch but she just couldnt stop thinking about what just happened. It was just so odd to her, Rainbow would never just leave without chatting at least a little bit. Sunstone looked over to a clock in the kitchen, he had 10 minutes until work started. That confused her even more, it only takes 1 minute to walk there so why would he even think he would be late? What if he’s avoiding her? Wait what? He would never avoid her! Right?

I mean he is avoiding me now- no no, he just needs to talk to someone before work. It’s nothing bad, he would never do something to intentionally hurt her. She’s sure of it. Sunstone grabbed the tv remote off the table and turned off the tv. Sunstone sighed before getting up and walking into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Imma try and make it so biweekly Fridays I'll post a new chapter! The next chapter will be posted January 1!

She walked over to her bed and kneeled on it before opening the window above it. The sound of the wind blowing and the birds chirping was calming. She laid down on her bed, she looked to the stand right by her bed. It held a mason jar that contained bright pink lantana flowers inside with a bow that matched. She grinned thinking back to when Rainbow gave it to her. 

She had just finished the dishes. “Sunstone I’m back!” Rainbow shouted almost resulting in the plate Sunstone was holding shattering. She placed the plate down before turning around to them. “Are you tryin’ to scare the soul out of me?” Sunstone asked as she took off the gloves she was wearing. She placed the gloves on the counter, she noticed that Rainbow had a huge goofy smile on his face. 

Not to mention he was hiding something behind his back. “What’s with that look on your face?” Sunstone puzzled. “I got you a gift!” Rainbow beamed with excitement. He revealed the beautiful pink flowers that were contained in a mason jar with a bow wrapped around it. Lantana flowers were always her favorites. 

She was so happy and surprised Rainbow would do this for her. It was such a small thing but it means so much for her. 

She had a huge smile on her face as she thought back on it. She grabbed her phone off the stand, it had a fluffy phone case that resembled a bunny. She decided to look at her calendar to see what she had to do today. The only thing she had today was to hangout with Rainbow, she beamed even thinking about it. She absolutely couldn’t wait for it. She sat up on her bed, she dropped her phone on her lap before excitedly flapping her hands. She had a huge grin on her face, she thought about if she should change into something else. 

She decided to change into something else, she looked at the clock on her phone. She had plenty of time until they hanged out so she decided to not change until later. Her mind started wondering back to this morning again. She knew that it was probably nothing but she couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was just acting so strange to her this morning. She just wanted some explanation. She thought back back on the idea of Rainbow avoiding her. 

It seemed so possible to her. He probably hates her already. Her eyes started watering as she thought about it more and more. She wiped her tears away, maybe calling Rainbow would calm her nerves. Him proving her wrong would be such a relief. She dialed Rainbow’s number and laid back onto her bed. Sunstone held the phone up to the side of her head as she waited for an answer. 

There was finally an answer, but when she got it, it was not the one she wanted. “The person you called is unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep,” the phone automatically said. Her mind was racing now, ‘he does hate me doesn't he? He’s avoiding me again!’ Tears started forming in her eyes again. The beep from her phone snapped her out of her thoughts. 

“R-Rainbow I just wanted to call to check up on you,” Sunstone whimpered. Her voice was a dead giveaway that she was crying, she took a moment to recuperate before speaking again. “But I see that you're busy so I’ll just leave you alone,” she growled. She ended the message then placed her phone face down on her chest. Sunstone sighed leaving her hand laying on her phone. Tears streamed down her face, ‘he hates me- I can’t believe he would lie to me after spending so much time with me.’ Sunstone pushed her glasses up as she rubbed tears out of her eyes. 

‘Why didn’t he answer? It’s not like he didn’t have his phone; he brings his phone everywhere with him! It's fine- he’s pry just busy, he isn’t avoiding me, he’s just busy! Nothing else, he doesn’t hate me! I know it- but I still don’t know for sure. He could be just avoiding me! He hates me, he just doesn’t want to talk to me. 

He probably just talks to me and hangs out with me out of pity. He has never liked me- he's always hated me. No wonder he hates me, I probably did something wrong. He hates me.’ Sunstone sobs were audible at this point, she was quivering. She put her hands over her face, she wiped her own tears away. Soon enough she stopped crying. 

She stayed there as she stared off into space, her mind wandering off. Sunstone quickly dozed off into dreamland. Sunstone woke up to loud buzzing she stayed in the bed before realising what the alarm was for. It was for the hang out! She grabbed her phone quickly, shoving it into her pocket. She dashed out of the door and walked quickly to the lovely park they agreed to meet up at. She sat down at a bench close by.

A few minutes pass by and Rainbow quartz still hasn’t shown up. Sunstone grabbed her phone out of her pocket to text Rainbow. She checked the time, it was 4:10, when the date was at 4. She felt super lousy and tired despite that rush of adrenaline when she woke up. “Rainbow where are you?” she texted Rainbow. She put her phone back into her pocket. 

It was a lovely day out, there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky. She looked around the park, there wasn’t a soul in sight. ‘He was supposed to be here at 4, what the heck is taking him so long? Should I call him again? No, no I’m sure he’ll show up soon. I just need to wait a little,’ she thought. she decided to walk around, he might have gotten lost again. 

She got up and started walking around the large park. There were plenty of birds around but not a human nor a gem was around. Sunstone had finished walking around the whole park. She got back to where she was supposed to meet with Rainbow. He was sadly not there or anywhere near it. She sat down on the bench again. She held her head up with her hands before running her hands thru her own hair in an attempt to calm her down. 

Tears started forming in her eyes, she covered her eyes and whimpered before she got it back together. She checked her phone to see what time it was. It was an hour past when they were supposed to meet up. It took everything in her not to break down right then and there. Sunstone trembled as she tried to keep all her emotions from bursting out. She called him in one last effort to make herself believe that he didn’t hate her and wasn't avoiding her after all. She waited and waited once more but there was no response. 

“The per-” Sunstone ended the message before it could even finish itself. Her heart shattered into a billion pieces right then and there. She felt as if all her worries about Rainbow were confirmed then and there. She quickly hurried home as she didn’t want anyone to see her like this. Once she shut the door behind her she collapsed onto the ground. She sobbed, her tears were soaking her face. She covered her face with her hands. 

She was trembling, she couldn’t believe that Rainbow would do this to her. She was looking forward to this and once the day comes around and he ghosts her the whole day.


	3. Chapter 3

He’s never done this before! Did he do it on purpose? He knew how excited she was about this. She stayed there on the floor for a few minutes as she calmed herself down. She sniffled before picking herself up. She leaned against the wall to keep her from falling over. She slowly made her way into her room before falling into her bed. She laid there on her belly as she stared outside as her mind went completely blank. 

It was nice not thinking about anything, the only things to focus on was her breathing and what she was seeing in front of her. She observed every little movement, sound and everything she could feel. She noticed small things she wouldn't notice normally, like the soft whispering of the wind, the leaves outside on the trees swaying with the wind or the sound of far off people talking. She was extremely relaxed by this. A small smile crept onto her face as she wrapped her arms around the pillow her face was against. She snuggled into the pillow before yawning, she thought back on what happened. 

“It’s okay,” she murmured to herself. ‘I’ll talk to him and we’ll figure it out,’ she thought. She sat up from her bed before getting up from it and sitting on a chair in front of her desk. She scooted herself and the chair closer to the desk. She looked through the papers that were on the desk. Most of which were scripts of motivational speeches she was getting ready for. 

She started organizing them by how much time until she has to do it. She grabbed a book from within one of the drawers on the desk. The book was about how to do good speeches which she really enjoyed doing. She flipped through the pages before finding where she left off. She continued reading the book until she noticed the sun was setting. She put down her book and placed the bookmark on the page she was at. 

She pushed her chair out before getting up and exiting the house through the back door. She sat down on the back porch, it was a bit chilly but she didn’t notice. She had a small smile on her face as she looked at the beautiful colors in the sky the sunset was making. She sat there for a while just admiring it all. Sunstone realized that rainow should have been home by now. They often watched the sunset together but Sunstone tried her best to not think about it. 

“I’m home!” someone shouted. Sunstone recognized the voice instantly, it was Rainbow. She quickly walked back into the house, she walked into the living room to see a rainbow placing two bags on the table with smoky. Sunstone looked absolutely pissed. “Rainbow I need to talk to you, privately,” she asserted. Rainbow’s face quickly changed from a happy smile to a frown as he became concerned. 

“What? Why?” he questioned. Rainbow walked over to Sunstone. “Alright I’ll give you too some space to talk,” Smoky quartz told them before quickly leaving the house. After smoky left Sunstone asked “Rainbow do you know what day it is?” It was an innocent question but by her tone he knew he did something wrong. “It’s the…” He paused realizing what day it was and why she looked so pissed. “Oh! I’m so so sorry Sunstone! I didn’t mean to!” He apologized. She looked unconvinced and doubted he actually meant it. 

“Lemme guess, you just so happen to lose your phone too?” She sarcastically asked. “Yeah, I did,” he muttered in response. “Tch I can’t believe you Rainbow, I waited out there for an hour waiting for your ass to show up. I can’t believe you forgot Rainbow,” she snarled at him “I'm sor-” Sunstone interrupted before he could finish. “Shut it Rainbow, haven’t you done enough?” she asked him. Rainbow was taken aback by how she was acting. Rainbow held themself and stared at the ground in shame. 

“I’m sorry Sunstone,” he murmured. “You better be, I trusted you. I thought you were better than this,” she snapped before leaving the room. Rainbow stood there shocked at what just happened. He was stunned. He’s never seen Sunstone get this angry before, well actually get angry at all. He was stunned that he was the one to bring that reaction out of her. 

He felt so upset at himself for not doing the one thing that Sunstone asked of him. He wanted to talk to her but he knew that would just make her angrier. He decided to wait it out, it’ll blow over soon enough. He decided to ask Smoky for advice for what he should do. He exited the house to see Smoky sitting on the front porch’s stairs outside. “Uh smoky? I don’t know what just happened,” He said. He was extremely confused as he started processing what just happened. 

Rainbow sat down next to smoky, he explained everything that just happened between him and Sunstone. “So what should I do?” he asked them. Smoky took a moment to ponder what to tell him. “Goth that’s… that’s really tough Rainbow,” they replied patting his shoulder. “I don’t know what to do, she’s never acted like this before.” he was completely puzzled at what to do next. “Relax dude, I’m sure we can work this out,” They comforted him. 

“We should wait for it to cool down before trying anything,” they recommended. “Thanks Smoky,” Rainbow thanked them. “No prob, when she comes back to her senses we can try to talk to her,” they advised. He smiled nodding his head. “Yeah, it’s getting late so you should get going,” he replied. “Alright, alright see ya Rainbow,” he said before standing up. They walked off and waved to him before leaving his sight. 

His smile quickly faded once they left. He went back inside his house locking the door behind him.


End file.
